Confesiones de Rivales
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Todo era igual y aburrido, por ello Falco odiaba estar en el comedor durante la merienda, especialmente después de que Wolf volvía a formar parte de la nada armoniosa Familia Nintendo. Pero ambos encontrarán que tienen muchas cosas en común. Y Fox estará obligado a presenciarlo desde primera fila.


**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Al fin pude usar esta categoría! ¡Dioses! Me pasé mucho tiempo golpeándome la cabeza para encontrar un tema para comenzar a redactar, después de todo no conozco muchos personajes del juego y detesto usar sus nombres sino he visto al menos una parte de su historia, así que me centraré más en Star Fox que en cualquier otro personaje, por eso espero mis nuevos lectores se diviertan un poco con esta cosa. No será la séptima maravilla del universo pero me inspiré en una experiencia personal después de saber que _SSB_ existía.

* * *

 **Confesiones de Rivales.**

Los horarios dentro de la Mansión Smash es estricta. Desayuno a las seis de la mañana, comida a las tres de la tarde y cena a las ocho en punto de la noche. Sin embargo, las meriendas son excepciones que se le otorgan a los _smashers_ que no tienen programado un combate. Y, para desgracia de cierto faisán, pasó una semana en la cual sus participaciones fueron escasas, a tal punto que comenzaba a considerar escribir su nombre en la silla donde seguramente ya tenía la forma de su trasero. Sería una bonita decoración para el respaldo de madera de aspecto simple, quizás si le agregara brillos se tornaría más llamativo y entonces todos los de la mansión evitarían tocar esa silla en especifico; con ayuda de su regular sentido de la estética mantendría alejados a Ike (el idiota de pelo azul a quien a menudo se le veía comiendo carne), al fenómeno rosa Jigglypuff (que haría sudar hasta al más valiente del universo) y a ese tipo de larga capa y horrible barba roja que Link llamaba por el nombre de Ganondorf. Falco ya planeaba incluso el estilo de las calcomanias de letras para su nombre cuando un sonidito agudo sin importancia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a su derecha y visualizó a Fox. El vulpino estaba saboreando un postre junto a él en la solitaria mesa, emitiendo pequeños gemiditos de gusto con cada bocado. Falco no se creía que él fuera su única compañía desde que entró a la Mansión Smash, de echo los dos se acompañaban gran parte del tiempo en las numerosas secciones del edificio cuando Fox no estaba tomando el té con Zelda y Peach en el jardín. Falco nunca fue abierto a la convivencia fuera de Donkey Kong o Didi, así que no tenía más remedio que permitir a su líder quedarse con él hasta que cualquiera de los dos sugiriera irse a dormir. Y eso le parecía más fastidioso a Falco. No esperaba conocer esa parte de su líder, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que presenciaría algo tan afeminado de él al verle convivir con chicas, pues parecía llevarse mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres en general, definitivamente debía tratarse de una maldición mortal, una maldición que sólo competía con el aplastante aburrimiento que experimentaba el ave día tras día.

Tal vez era su frustración de _smasher_ hablando, pero Falco llegó a odiar formar parte de la Mansion Smash cuando era uno de los menos elegidos para los combates que tan divertidos mantenían a todos los que tenían la dicha de participar.

No ocurría nada y Falco estaba por demás fastidiado, especialmente después de que Wolf volvía a formar parte de la nada armoniosa _Familia Nintendo_. Hablando del diablo, Falco no tardó en identificar esa silueta acercándose a ellos, rodando los ojos cuando el lobo se atrevió sentarse justo en frente con una sonrisa maliciosa, llena de orgullo, en el rostro.

—¿Qué hay, perdedores? ¿Se divierten calentando la silla?

—Jódete, cabrón— replicó Falco instantáneamente, asustando al despreocupado vulpino en el proceso. Wolf hizo una mueca burlona como primera reacción mientras recargaba su peso contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Modera ese lenguaje, pajarito. No es correcto que me trates así después de que me molesté en venir a saludarlos, siendo de que soy el sujeto más solicitado en el torneo desde mi regreso a la mansión, más que ustedes al menos.

—Es por eso precisamente que no me apetece verte, no necesito que vengas a restregármelo a la cara cuando lo veo con mis propios ojos todo el tiempo.

—Oh, vamos. No comiences a odiarme sólo porque los superé con mis encantos.

—Te he odiado mucho antes de que compraras ropa de marca, así que lárgate antes de que decida romper las reglas sobre no pelear fuera de la arena.

—¿Oh? Debes estar muy ansioso de perder en tu primer combate en años.

Falco golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, volviendo asustar al pobre zorro quien no se había atrevido a decir nada porque trataba de disfrutar el último trozo de pastel en su plato.

—¿¡Quieres que lo decidamos ahora mismo!?

—Por mi, no hay problema— respondió Wolf levantándose de su silla, amenazante.

—Ya, chicos. No tienen razones para ponerse tensos— intentó tranquilizar Fox después de tragar con aspereza el pedazo de dulce faltante, procediendo a lamerse la crema dulce de los dedos. —No habíamos tenido la oportunidad para conversar, Wolf. Lindo traje. ¿Vienes de un combate?

—Así es, acabo de pelear contra un tal Pac-Man, fue molesto pero al final mordió el polvo.

—Felicidades. Esta vendría siendo tu octava victoria, ¿cierto?

—¡Fox! ¡Deja de alentarlo a que hable! —regañó Falco muy cerca de la oreja del desafortunado receptor, quien acertó a taparse los oídos con un gesto de dolor adornando su rostro—. Lo que quiero es que se largue, no que prolongue su visita.

—Ya deja de revolotear, pajarito. Y deja al chico expresarse.

—¡Yo no soy tan pacifista como este imbécil!— exclamó señalando acusadoramente al herido vulpino, el cual susurró una queja para sí mismo. Falco hizo una seña retadora con los dedos—. Así que no pienso rebajarme a escuchar todas tus mofas en contra de nuestra falta de actividad. ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Trapearé el suelo contigo!

—Ohoho, no me vencerías ni aunque te diera ventaja.

—Vamos, no peleen. Guarden su entusiasmo para un combate oficial— Fox intervino de nuevo. Y, en consecuencia, Wolf y Falco se inclinaron con furia en su dirección.

—¡Estamos peleando por culpa tuya!— recriminaron al unisono, logrando que el representante principal del universo Star Fox bajara las orejas.

A la lejanía, Mario, Kirbi, Yoshi, Link y Pit volvían de sus propios combates conversando animadamente entre ellos hasta que escucharon los gritos provenientes de un extremo de la mesa, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa al trio de la franquicia Star Fox antes de mirarse entre ellos con evidente confusión. Mario se alzó de hombros, entonces continuaron con su caminata sin prestarle más atención a los ruidosos miembros de la mansión, pues todo indicaba que estos no aceptarían ninguna intromisión de universos ajenos, ya les había sucedido antes y ninguno estaba dispuesto volver a experimentar el mal genio de los dos que siempre peleaban verbalmente. En una pelea entre integrantes de la misma sociedad, los demás salían sobrando. Tras una calurosa discusión, Falco y Wolf finalmente se dejaron caer sobre las sillas de forma floja, mirando hacia el colorido techo se reconocieron agotados de tantos contrastes existentes en sus vidas dentro de la Mansión Smash.

—Odio cuando soy el centro de atención— confesó Wolf, arrastrando las palabras—. Mi perfil siempre ha sido bajo de todos modos. ¿Qué caso tendría resaltar si lo único que le importa a nuestro fandom es que soy furry? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí.

—Si... —apoyó Falco con el mismo acento desganado—. Yo estoy harto de esas bromas sobre el pollo frito. Soy un faisán, no una gallina.

—En realidad, los faisanes son parientes de las gallinas— recordó Fox.

—Pero ese no es el punto, Foxie. El caso es que los fanáticos de las peleas Smash sólo me ven como un objeto de bromas, tal vez si fuera un halcón recibiría menos _bullying_. A todo esto, ¿qué demonios es Master Hand o Crazy Hand? ¿A qué clase de demente se le ocurriría crear personajes tan absurdos como esos? Sólo son un par de manos flotando en la nada.

—Cierto... tal vez al mismo sujeto que se le ocurrió crear a un montón de animales antropomorfos volando naves espaciales— reflexionó Wolf gestando disconformidad.

—Triste— comentó Fox juntando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieren escuchar algo gracioso?— cuestionó Wolf con una sonrisa de resignación, mas sólo bastó que hiciera esa pregunta para que los otros dos le prestaran su absoluta atención. —Todos esos seres rosas que se pasean por la mansión me parecen adorables. Quisiera apretarlos hasta que explotaran como un globo en mis manos. —Wolf simuló sujetar algo redondo entre sus garras—. Desgraciadamente todos son de carne, o algo así.

—Personalmente no me gusta nadie en particular, pero si algo detesto más que la broma del pollo frito es al capitán Falcon. ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Tiene un jodido casco rojo en la cabeza, y un traje azul adherido al cuerpo, ni siquiera luce bien con ese traje. La bufanda que usa tampoco le queda, las bufandas solo se ven bien en nosotros— se quejó Falco.

—Olvida al capitán Falcon y piensa en Sonic. —replicó Wolf—. Ese erizo en verdad es odioso, se mueve demasiado y nunca se queda quieto. Incluso he llegado a preguntarme si duerme durante las noches.

—A mi me agradan Peach y Zelda, incluso cuando está vestida de Sheik. Es divertido tomar el té con ellas y platicar de cualquier tontería.

Tanto Wolf como Falco despegaron la nuca del filo del respaldo, mirando fijamente a Fox, el cual se mostró confundido por la especial atención que le prestaban a su inocente comentario. Que él supiera, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar. No entendía por qué sus dos acompañantes le miraban con ese desprecio.

—Me preocupas, Fox— dijo Wolf de pronto, luego de tanto silencio.

—Lo sé, es preocupante— corroboró Falco.

—¿Qué?

—Fox, es evidente que disfrutas estar con las chicas. No me quejaría si tu comportamiento fuera como el de cualquier virgen intentando ligarse a la mujer de otro planeta más sencilla, pero ya que no presentas ninguno de los síntomas empiezo a cuestionar tus razones.

—No hay nada que aclarar, Wolf. Ya que ellas dos son mis amigas.

—Amigas... oye, Falco, ¿acaso le crees?

—¿"No" es la respuesta que esperas?— cuestionó el faisán sarcásticamente.

—Tal vez si ustedes dos convivieran con otros integrantes de la mansión, dejarían de quejarse a distancia de ellos y se darían cuenta de lo agradables que son.

—Intenté hablar con el Entrenador Pokemon en una ocasión, ¿y sabes con qué me recibió?— Falco se mostró agresivo—. "Oye, nunca he tenido a un Falco pero te ves fuerte, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de mi colección pokemon? Te reto a un duelo y si gano serás igual a Pikachu". ¡A la mierda si vuelvo a dirigirle la palabra a nadie de este asqueroso edificio!

Wolf soltó una estruendosa carcajada con el relato del ave, era inevitable que le resultara hilarante. ¿Falco un pokemon? Era demasiado gracioso, si pensaba en su poder especial, sus pulmones no resistirían la presión. Fox bajó las orejas, avergonzado.

—Bueno... es posible que no todos sean muy inteligentes pero...

—También conversé con Luigi. —Falco interrumpió a Fox abruptamente, el vulpino se dio cuenta entonces que no había manera de cambiar la opinión de su amigo—. ¡Me pidió que me subiera a su mano! Creía que sería _cool_ tener a un halcón sobre su guante.

—Pero eres un faisán...

—¡Exacto! Existe demasiada controversia con eso para los que no conocen nuestra franquicia a fondo. Mientras unos dicen que soy un halcón, otros dicen que soy un faisán... si esto sigue así voy a comenzar a dudar de cuál es mi verdadera especie. ¡Ahora mismo estoy en una crisis existencial! ¡Joder! ¡Quiero golpear a alguien!

—Yo estaría más en crisis de ser el caso. —espetó Wolf—. Los niños y mujeres humanos que me ven por primera vez piensan que soy tierno y enseguida sienten el impulso de abrazarme. ¡Soy un mercenario despiadado, joder! ¡Yo no ando firmando autógrafos para cualquier gamercillo estúpido que considera a los lobos una nueva raza de perro domestico!

—¿Recuerdas la ocasión que tus admiradores infantiles intentaron secuestrarte, Foxie?— cuestionó Falco con una sonrisa divertida. Fox sintió a un potente escalofrío descender por su columna vertebral ante el traumatizante recuerdo.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día aprendí una lección de vida sumamente importante. "Sigue tus instintos, Fox"; ese consejo es mierda en comparación a: "Nunca te alejes de los policías mientras estas fuera de la Mansión Smash".

—¿Qué hay de esas historias cyberneticas donde nos usan como producto de _fujoshis_? —Wolf hizo formas en el aire con sus afiladas garras—. A Fox ni siquiera le valió que nuestro creador le consiguiera una novia.

—En realidad, abundan los _fanfiction_ Fox x Krystal ya que muchos autores son varones y gamers femeninos amantes de la heterosexualidad. Lo que me sorprendería es encontrar material _BL_ o _GL_. Tú eres afortunado, Wolf. He visto que te shippean mucho con él, es difícil encontrar algo donde yo esté involucrado directamente.

—Volvemos a los mismo, es porque soy furry. Si yo fuera, no sé, un reptil como Leon o un mono con delirios de grandeza, no recibiría tanta atención de los fanáticos.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos ahora?— cuestionó Fox mirando consecutivamente a Falco y Wolf, aturdido con su propia falta de comprensión. Wolf se irguió.

—El caso es que no somos personajes muy reconocidos. Esta ocasión he causado alboroto porque desaparecí un tiempo y volví a formar parte gracias a mis fans. No fue tanto por mi desempeño o presencia como personaje rival/antagonista de nuestra serie.

—Siento mucho eso, Wolf— le disculpó Falco con el acento inyectado de tristeza. Mientras Fox no podía creer que aquellos dos que siempre terminaban peleando estuvieran conversando tan tranquilamente. ¿Existía una alteración en el curso del cosmos? ¡No se lo podía creer! Ambos parecían estar en su propio mundo ahora.

—Igual no importa, porque ninguno de ustedes dos me agrada, y lo que más deseo es sacarlos fuera de mi territorio. Se los juro... —Wolf volvió a tirarse contra el respaldo de la silla con pereza— Voy a reclamar la Mansión Smash como mía y convertiré a todas las _smashers_ femeninas en mis _putas_ , hay unas cuantas que pueden ser rescatadas.

Falco bufó sin ganas, apenas dibujando una una sonrisa en la comisura de su pico. —Suerte con eso... me levantaría para aplaudirte pero me dolerían las alas.

Wolf respondió al comentario de Falco con otro bufido falto de fuerzas. Y, contagiado, Fox se acomodó contra la mesa dispuesto a quedarse dormido si el tiempo lo permitía. Aquella tranquilidad era confortable. Ojala hubieran más días como aquellos, pensó mientras miraba a los dos que permanecían cerca.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : No sé ustedes, pero yo sentí algo cuando terminé de escribir... especialmente porque se los he traído recién _salidito_ del horno. Gracias por leer.


End file.
